crittersfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Weapons
Please Note: This page is an archive. Please see Talk:Archive:Weapons. There was difficulty preserving attribution from the original article. The contents in this archive helped to create newly formed weapons pages here: category:weapons. DOUBLE BARREL SHOTGUN. Bradly Brown and his family used a double barrel shotgun to fight off the the crites that invaded their farm. Even though it was shown in one scene that there were two winchester rifles over the chimney mantle where the shotgun was hanging but eventually they ran out of ammunition for the shotgun. COLT SINGLE ACTION ARMY REVOLVER. Sheriff harv used a colt single action army to fight off the crite leader but to no avail and charlie mcfadden also used a colt single action army in the fourth critters film that was given to him by Albert and charlie used the handgun to not just fight off the last remaing crites but to also shoot counselor tetra in the head Ethan also used the revolver when he was destracting tetra's storm troopers when Albert gave charlie the handgun it first appeared that there were only six rounds for it until later on in the film when Ethan used it he was seen loading an extra round into the guns cylinder. But of course the only reason albert gave charlie the handgun was because with the crites closing in the revolver was their only defense left and albert thought that since charlie was from earth he new how to shoot one of those handguns.Charlie even mentioned that he's "a .38 special man himself" so when charlie and the others were on the ship charlie was ready for whatever was coming which is why he had the hammer on the pistol pulled back and had it ready to fire when the crites entered the craft charlie fired 5 out of 6 rounds managing to not only kill one crite but also "murdered the ship" in the process. UNIDENTIFIED BOUNTY HUNTER GUNS The bounty hunters ug and lee used highly powered guns of unknown type to exterminate the crites. CHARLIE MCFADDENS CUSTOM MADE BOUNTY HUNTER GUN. It has also been shown that in the 3rd and fourth film charlie mcfadden also possessed an unidentified gun of his own design along with custom made bullets also of his own design but later in the fourth film when rick was being killed by the freshly hatchet crites charlie then quickly ran to the pod to grab his custom blaster which unfortunitly fell apart due to reasons unknown. it has also been mentioned by charlie that his gun sometimes gets jammed a lot. RICK'S LASER GUN. In the fourth film Rick the captain of the r.s.s. tesla crew used a futuristic laser rifle to open the drifting speciman collection pod that contained the last two crite eggs and charlie from the third film then later when the pod was opened and charlie and the freshly hatchet crites were free and rick (who was killed by the crites) pointed at his laser gun which charlie then used to hunt the critelings down when at the same time he met ethan but unfortunitly the laser rifle was destroyed when they fell down into the space stations waste disposal. the storm troopers laser guns. It was shown that tetra's storm troopers also had laser rifles and tetra seemed to have carried a laser pistol. Counselor Tetra's laser pistol. in the fourth critters film counselar tetra (formerly known as ug) used a laser pistol to kill albert and if charlie hadn't killed him tetra would have killed ethan as well. DEPUTY JEFF BARNES SHOTGUN. In the scene where the bounty hunters find deputy jeff barnes's body just as ug enters it an unknown shotgun can be seen in deputy jeff barnes's police squad car which ug fires. CIVIL WAR PISTOL. In the 3rd film mr.menges (bill zuckert) mentioned that he owned a great civil war pistol and yet he had no gunpowder for it. Category:Weapons Category:Critters Wiki